Puppy Ears
by Pika-chan Ryu
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, Inu Yasha sacrificed himself to save everyone. A year later, Shippou loves Kagome, but she is still attached to Inu Yasha. With the help of a mysterious man, can Shippou maintain the illusion of Inu Yasha and win Kagome? R&R!
1. Chapter One : Rosary Beads and Fox Magic

~ Puppy Ears ~  
  
Pika : Whoa, hi everyone! I haven't written in the longest time! Look at me, i'm back!  
  
Well, anyway, the reason why I came back was 'cause got a cute.. and hillarious.. story idea. It's called 'Puppy Ears', and it's an Inu Yasha fic. (Hah, I got obsessed.) It's a KagomexShippou fic. Yeah, it's different, but I like the idea I came up for it. Please sit back and enjoy!  
  
After the defeat of Naraku, Inu Yasha sacrificed himself to save everyone. A year later, Shippou is quite fond of Kagome, but she is still attached to Inu Yasha. With the help of a mysterious man, can Shippou maintain the illusion of Inu Yasha and win Kagome's heart? R&R! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(It's been a year since we defeated Naraku, and since the Shikon Jewel has been put back together and placed in Kagome's care. This is me, Shippou, a few years older than when you last saw me. I'm much smarter and stronger, too! All of us now live in the village with Kaede, 'all of us' meaning me, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.  
  
What happened to Inu Yasha..? Well, when we defeated Naraku, Inu Yasha died in the battle as well, but was able to defeat him. He sacrificed himself to save us. We were all pretty depressed, but I think we've slowly gotten over it, not saying we've forgotten him! We thank him for what he did for us. Well, all of us have gotten over it, except for Kagome.  
  
Kagome really liked Inu Yasha, and she still really likes him. It kinda makes me sad... I mean, through the year and the journey, I think i've discovered that I care about Kagome alot! The only problem is she still holds Inu Yasha in her heart, and couldn't care for me the same way. Plus, i'm much younger than she is!  
  
Well, anyway, the main thing I could want right now is to be with Kagome like she and Inu Yasha were. Not always fighting, but for her to return her feelings to me.. hah, like that could ever happen!  
  
.. I can atleast wish, right?...)  
  
~ -------------------------- ~  
  
The sun rose high over the village as it was just past noon. The villagers were doing their daily things, eating lunch, and enjoying the beautifull weather they had been having this spring. The snow had melted much quicker than it usually does each yeah, and the temperatures were perfect.  
  
Shippou, the young fox demon, sat under a tree on a large hill. The shade kept the sun out of his eyes, and the air kept him warm, it was the perfect day to be eating lunch outside. He and Miroku had decided to eat lunch together today, as the girls were busy out trying on new kimono's. The girls had told Miroku he couldn't come because they wanted it to be a surprise, and they didn't want him to sneak a peek while they were changing. Shippou had agreed to stay with Miroku and have lunch with him as the girls shopped.  
  
Miroku sighed happily. "It's only a couple weeks now.." He said to himself and to Shippou. Shippou had been munching on a piece of bread, then looked up to him and paused his eating.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. "In a few more weeks, you and Sango are gonna be married!" He smiled. "It must make you so happy."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, I am incredibly happy..." He then took a sip of his drink, and took a long breath to take in some of the wonderfull spring air.  
  
Shippou frowned for a second, then looked to Miroku. "Miroku," He asked. "What's it like to have a girl you really like return the same feeling to you?" Miroku looked down to Shippou with a questioning look.  
  
"Well.." He began. "It's one of the most amazing feelings you'll ever feel. Why? Did you have a crush?"  
  
The small demon looked down and blushed. He couldn't tell Miroku he had like Kagome! "I.." He started. "I.. just the girls we met on the journey, that all of you already knew I liked." Miroku nodded to that.  
  
"I see... well, if you ever wish to talk about anything like that, you can come to me." Miroku said to him. Then he stood up. "Anyways.."  
  
"Where are you going, Miroku?" Shippou asked, looking up to him.  
  
"I'm going to find the girls." Miroku replied.  
  
"Didn't they--" Shippou began, but Miroku was already running down the hill. The fox sighed with a smile on his face. "There's no changing his mind when it comes to girls." Shippou then looked the the blanket of food. (Looks like i'm the one cleaning it up), he thought to himself. Then he began to pack everything away, and fold up the blanket. He settled it all nice and neat in the basket they had brought, and heaved the basket up. It wasn't too heavy for him, but it wasn't too light either. With a determined look on his face, he began to walk it carefully down the hill, back to the house they all lived in.  
  
Shippou thought that maybe, once Sango and Miroku were married, they would move into their own house in the village, and he and Kagome would be living in the house alone. He wouldn't mind being with Kagome, of course not, but the house would be far too quiet for his liking.  
  
"Maybe they won't leave either." He said to himself, as he walked home. Shippou wasn't quite too sure of what would happen, but he knew Sango and Miroku would be much happier. That's all that really mattered, right? Well, at least to Sango and Miroku!  
  
~ -------------------------- ~  
  
After dropping the basket at home, Shippou decided to go for a walk, instead of trying to find the girls and watching Miroku get more slap marks on his face. He had strolled down by the well and taken a gaze at it, then went by the tree Inu Yasha was originally pinned to at the start of his and Kagome's journey. He stopped to rest there, leaning against the tree, and thinking of Kagome.  
  
As Shippou sat thinking, suddenly, his demon senses picked up the sound of something rustling in the bushes. He twitched his nose, and picked up the sent of something strange. He stood up, and looked around him, to see some bushes to the right of him. In the bushes, was a cloaked man, watching him. Shippou growled. (How long was he watching me? Who is he?) He thought to himself. He began to approach the figure slowly.  
  
"W-who are you?!" Shippou asked, alarmed that someone was watching him. "How long have you been watching me?!"  
  
The figure shook it's head. "Not long... and my name is not of importance." The figure looked to the fox demon. "... you can call me sir, if you really wish."  
  
Shippou stared at the man. There was something familiar, yet something not familiar about him, and he couldn't figure out anything about him. ".. what do you want?" He questioned, looking to the man warrily.  
  
".. I've heard you have quite large feelings towards the girl, Kagome." The man replied. Shippou jolted a bit, shocked.  
  
"H-how did you..." Shippou began, nervously. This man knew who he had liked, and if he spilt it out to Kagome, Shippou feared she would never like him!  
  
The man smiled to himself. "Just as I thought... but none the less..." He reached into his cape, obviously getting something. "I know a way you can win the girl over."  
  
Shippou gasped. He didn't know if he should trust the man, but somehow, this person knew exactly what Shippou wanted and how to get it. "... how..?" Shippou asked, quietly. The man nodded, and from hs cape he withdrew a necklace. The necklace looked exactly like that of Inu Yasha's, like the rosary beads that he had around his neck that caused him to fall whenever Kagome said the word 'sit'. Shippou drew in his breath. The man placed the necklace in the hands of Shippou.  
  
"These..." He said. "Are the rosary beads of Inu Yasha. Due to the spell that has been placed on them now, it makes the next person to wear them have the same effect as they did to Inu Yasha." He nodded to Shippou, but shippou didn't understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, as he stared into the beads, remembering Inu Yasha.  
  
"If you were to place a note on the table of your home stating that you had left for the fox village," the man explained. "And then you were to take on the form of Inu Yasha using the powers of your illusions and place the beads around your neck, you could 'play' as the half-breed and state that you had come back, and you had never died." The man then smiled again. "Get Kagome to believe you are Inu Yasha, and she will love you like she has loved no other." Shippou looked to the necklace.  
  
"My fox magic... but, that would be tricking Kagome!" He noted. He didn't want to be mean to Kagome, and if she found out, she'd be heart broken! Then man just turned his back and began to walk into the woods.  
  
"That is my only words to you for know." The figure said, while walking away. "If you choose to play as the demon, then we shall meet again in the future." Then he dissapeared in the forest, leaving Shippou to wonder what to do. The chance for Kagome to care about him had just been placed in his hands, and he couldn't figure out what would be the right thing. Thinking to himself, he realised ho happy Kagome would be to see Inu Yasha alive again. He gripped the beads harder, then began to walk back to the village.  
  
~ -------------------------- ~  
  
Kagome and Sango had begun to head back to their home. Miroku was following them, and to Shippou's predictions, had two slap marks on his face. Despite the pain he was in, his smile was quite large as he followed the two, but he had to make sure he wasn't too close to them, or he'd risk being slapped again.  
  
"If he could just mind his own buissiness for once..." Sango said, slightly angered as she opened the door to their home. Kagome nodded in agreement, the Shikon Jewel on a necklace around her neck. Sango and Kagome placed their purchases away in their rooms, then walked back to where Miroku was standing in the door.  
  
"We haven't eaten yet.." Kagome pointed out, then looked to Sango.  
  
"Hmm, your right." Sango agreed, turning away from Miroku. "Let's go get something from the kitchen. Kagome agreed.  
  
"Here," Kagome said. "I'll go make us something, you and Miroku can go sit down." Miroku and Sango nodded, then went outside to sit on the front deck of the house. Kagome headed for the kitchen, then slipped inside, and look around the room. Her eyes widened as she saw who she couldn't believe, standing in the kitchen.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there, looking at a piece of paper that came from the table. It was the full Inu Yasha, with what seemed to be the Tetsusaiga and everything. Kagome had to be sure, though, because many times before, someone had posed as Inu Yasha in an attempt to get the Shikon Jewel. None of them, though, could do 'sit' properly, so immediatly, she took a breath, and shouted out the words that she hadn't said in a long time.  
  
"Sit, boy!!" She shouted. Just then, Inu Yasha, or should we say Shippou in his illusion, felt the tug of the necklace on his neck for not even a second, before it dragged him down and he yelled in annoyance as his head hit the floor. Shippou lay there for a second, before he began rubbing his head. The necklace the man had given him had worked.  
  
"Damn..." He said, with the voice of Inu Yasha and everything, as he sat up. Kagome's eyes grew wide. She suddenly ran from her position, and pratically leaped to him and hugged him as tight as she could, as tears began to form in her eyes of happiness. Shippou was shocked at this, and he looked down to Kagome. He immedatly blushed, but smiled. "Kagome..." He hugged her back.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha..!!" She cried, hugging him. "You died..!! I thought you were dead, you jerk!!" Shippou looked to her while embracing her. It was the best feeling he had ever had, even though he felt a small ammount of guilt in him.  
  
"I thought I was dead, too... but I ended up surviving, and it took me a while to get back here on my own." Shippou replied in the genuine Inu Yasha voice, smiling to Kagome. "It's great to see you again..."  
  
Kagome nodded, still crying from happiness. At this point, Sango and Miroku had heard all the yelling, and came inside to see what was the commotion. To both of their surprise, they saw Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha.. he's alive?!" Miroku questioned, shocked. The fox-illusion dog nodded to him and Sango. Sango covered her mouth, about to cry with joy as well. Miroku smiled, a large smile to see his friend again. "Welcome back, Inu Yasha.."  
  
"Where's Shippou?" Sango questioned. "He'd be so happy to see you!" Shippou jolted a small bit, but then looked to the note.  
  
"When I walked in, this was here." He said. "Looks like... the brat.. left to go to the fox village, to get a surprise for your wedding. Congrats."  
  
"Oh..." Sango looked down. "The poor boy.."  
  
"He'll be back." Shippou replied, getting more confident of this the more he talked. "It says he'll be back before the wedding." Sango nodded. Kagome wiped her eyes from the tears, still being held by Shippou as Inu Yasha.  
  
"I can't believe it.." Kagome said. "You're back.." Shippou smiled. Now he only had one problem. He had to live Inu Yasha's life, do everything that he did. He knew Inu Yasha had problems. So now, he had to deal with them, atleast untill Sango and Miroku's wedding.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Pika : There we go, first chapter up. Yeah, this is gonna be a humor/romance with a little bit of action now and then... please R&R! I promise, more funny parts next chapter!  
  
Thanks for reading. ^^  
  
Preview for next time! ;  
  
Now that Shippou has the form of Inu Yasha, he's left wondering why the man wanted him to take on the form and win Kagome's heart. But some minor complications occur when a few villagers want Shippou to show them the Tetsusaiga! More problems happen as he discovers that Inu Yasha was in debt to someone in the village, and now he must pay the price for Inu Yasha's actions. Can the little fox take it? Tune in next time for Chapter 2 : Tetsusaiga and Debts! 


	2. Chapter Two : Tetsusaiga and Debts

~ Puppy Ears ~  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
Disclaimer : Ack, almost forgot this last time. I don't own InuYasha or any chars from it. Yep. That's about it...  
  
Pika : Hiya again! Yeah, how's everyone? Good, I hope. Anyway, thankies to all those who're reading! Yeah. ^^; This ish my first romance and my first InuYasha fic. I hope it's good enough... anyway, time for the annual review & reply!  
  
To Inu_Katsuya, thankies for reading my fic! ^_^ Lol, who's gonna figure it out first? I already know that, but i'm not telling! And about the cloaked guy, i'm sure Shippou will do fine for now. Pika : Now that that's done, let's get on with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
(I feel kinda bad about tricking Kagome. I hope she'll forgive me, if she finds out. But.. I guess it's the only way, and i've never seen her happier before! She's so happy to think that Inu Yasha is back to life. Sadly, he isn't...  
  
Trust me, if he was back, I would be there to see him. I look up to him, no matter how much I seemed to purposly annoy him. I wonder.. maybe he is still alive? Maybe we did miss him, even though Kagome forced us to stay in the area of the final battle for days, waiting to see Inu Yasha again?  
  
It would break her heart it I stopped now, I have to stay as Inu Yasha! I have to pretend, for her, and for Miroku and Sango, who were so happy to think I was him, too. I'm just glad none of them are demons, otherwise, they could sniff me out in a instant.)  
  
~-------------------------------------~  
  
Shippou, in Inu Yasha's form gave Kagome another tight hug. Kagome hugged him back. She really had never looked happier, to be sitting on the kitchen floor, hugging Inu Yasha after not seeing him in a year. Miroku and Sango were smiling, as Kirara had walked beside Sango and twitched her nose. She couldn't figure out why everyone was thinking Shippou was Inu Yasha, because she could smell things. Though, Kirara saw Sango was happy, so didn't want to ruin it for her. She watched Shippou and Kagome, hugging each other happily.  
  
Kagome finally stood up, and Shippou stood up with her. Kagome smiled to him, she had finished crying a small bit ago.  
  
"Inu Yasha," She said. "It's... just so great to see you again. You should go around the village, show all the other villagers you're alive." Shippou nodded. If he was to act as Inu Yasha, he should atleast get the other villagers to believe him as well.  
  
"Sure, i'll go." He smiled and looked to Miroku and Sango.  
  
"We'll wait here." Sango said, and then watched Kirara hop over to Shippou's side. Shippou gave a small panicked look, but quickly dropped it so the other's wouldn't suspect anything. He had forgotten that Kirara can smell his scent! Miroku agreed with Sango, and then the two walked back out to the front deck. Kagome gave another smile.  
  
"I'll stay here and finish making some lunch for me and Sango. Do you want anything?" She asked, happier than ever. Shippou shook his head, for he had eaten just shortly before. Then he headed out the door, with Kirara on his trail.  
  
~-------------------------------------~  
  
Shippou and Kirara walked down the road in the village. The midday sun hit them, and the sweet spring breeze brushed their hair and fur slowly. Shippou had been twitching his ears now and then, enjoying the feel of them. After a while, and when he saw no one in the area, he looked down to the two tailed cat.  
  
"I really thought you were going to tell Sango who I was back there." Shippou said to her while walking, his white hair from the illusion falling in front of his face. Kirara just mewed and shook her head. Shippou smiled. "Thanks. I'm only doing because... I really.." He turned bright red and looked ahead to the road they were walking on. Kirara was looking up to him as they walked. "... I really... care about her.. alot." He finally said, and he kept going straight ahead, not wanting to give it too much conversation. Kirara gave a questioning mew, then gave up and looked ahead to the road as well.  
  
As they walked, a group of villagers noticed them. Several of them shouted 'It's Inu Yasha!', and the whole group of them ran over to great the dog demon that they thought was dead, though they didn't know it was really Shippou. Shippou nodded, and trying to get Inu Yasha's attitude correct, began to speak in a way you would never think Shippou would speak. "Damn right, it's me! Do ya think I would die that easily?!" He managed to say, all the villagers shook their heads.  
  
"I believed in you!" One said, a few others nodded. Shippou smiled proudly, with the best Inu Yasha face he had.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha!" One of the villagers shouted. Shippou looked over. "What do you say you show us that Tetsusaiga of yours?" Shippou was slightly alarmed by this. He was only an illusion of Inu Yasha, he couldn't properly use a Tetsusaiga that wasn't there!  
  
"Uh... well, maybe la--" Shippou began, but one of the villagers butted in.  
  
"Come on, you promised!!" They said, smiling. The kids in the group cheered.  
  
"Yay!" They said to each other. "We're gonna see the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
Shippou's eye twitched. Kirara looked up to him with a 'You're on your own' kind of look. "U-uh..I.. lost it." Shippou finally came up with his excuse, and looked down. "I lost my great sword."  
  
"No you didn't!" The first villager said. "You must have just fogotten. It's in it's case on the side of your leg, as always!"  
  
Shippou's eye twiched again. (My illusion.. is too good for MY own good!) He thought to himself. Kirara had produced a small sweat drop on the side of her face. Shippou held his hand to his forehead in annoyance, then finally realised there was no escaping the villagers. Sighing, he turned around. (Looks like i'm gonna have to try and fake the Tetsusaiga...) He began to walk towards a tree. All the villagers watched in awe. Shippou slowly looked to his illusion sword case. He gulped.  
  
Kirara had known by then that there was no way he could pull this off. She looked to the villagers, the nudged Shippou. Shippou looked down to her with a puzzled look. Kirara mewed. Sadly, Shippou couldn't understand Kirara. He blinked. The small cat seemed to get slightly annoyed by this, and mewed a bit louder. The villagers watched the argument bettween 'Inu Yasha' and Kirara continue, as Shippou continued to be puzzled, and Kirara continued to mew, each time getting louder and louder. And she was getting much mroe annoyed. Shippou was only becoming more confused. Kirara, finally mad enough, shook her head. As she did that, flames began to surround her. Shippou backed up a bit, and after about five second, the flames died down, and Kirara had gone to her larger form, a more ferocious looking cat-type thing. Shippou was shocked by this, but looking at her, knew that she had an idea. The villagers, only getting slightly impatient, were getting even more confused. Kirara returned, and Shippou had now gotten her idea.  
  
"Alright!" He said. "I'm ready now!" With a huge smiled on his face, he turned his back to the crowd. Then, with his hand on the fake Tetsusaiga's handle, he mumbled the words 'Fox Fire', under his breath, low enough for no one to hear it. You see, the trick was, these villagers had never seen the Tetsusaiga before, so anything went. Then, just as his Fox Fire took effect, he drew his sword into the fire, making it look as if when the sword was drawn, blue fire surrounded it and covered it.  
  
The crowd cheered. They were so amazed at the fact that a simple sword could do such a thing! Shippou took a bow, and swung the sword around in the air a few times, as the flames followed it. The crowd cheered even more for Shippou's display.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" One of them shouted through the cheering. "Cut down that tree with it!" Everyone shouted in agreement with the person, and Shippou's eye began to twitch again. It was only an illusion, it couldn't cut through a tree. He looked down to Kirara for help. Kirara just blinked cutely at him. He blinked back down at her. They stared at each other for a little bit, untill Kirara stood up.  
  
(Yes!) Shippou thought. (She has an idea!) Sadly, she just walked over to a small patch of grass and began sniffing it. Shippou's expression changed quickly, as he watched the small cat abandon him in his time of most need. Kirara then turned around to look at him again. Shippou almost began to smile again, untill Kirara curled up in a ball in the grass and went to sleep. Shippou yet out a small scream with Inu Yasha's voice as he fell down. The towns people watched him with a few eyebrows raised.  
  
"... maybe Lady Kagome said 'sit'?" One of them noted, as they watched their wonderfull half-dog demon lie down on the ground and twitch.  
  
~-------------------------------------~  
  
Miroku and Sango sat on th front deck, waiting for Kagome to finish cooking. They were both staring up into the sky, watching a few birds fly by. Then Sango decided to speak with Miroku about something she had been thinking about.  
  
"Miroku," She began, looking to him. "I know, in the past, there have been demons pretending to be Inu Yasha to get the Shikon Jewel, but this one is different from them. Not only does he care about Kagome much more than all the fakes, but the rosary beads around his neck actually seemed to work, and wasn't faked like all the others. The only problem is.." She looked down to the wood of the deck in thought.  
  
Miroku looked at her, puzzled. "What is it?" He was sitting directly beside her, looking to her curiously.  
  
"I think Kirara knows something that we don't, but she didn't mention anything to me. The last time we had a fake, she was the one to figure it out." Sango answered, and looked up to Miroku. "I don't know, I was just thinking about it."  
  
Miroku nodded to her, getting to what she was saying. He put an arm around her waist. If you are really that worried, I can go see what those two are doing." He smiled to her. Sango nodded.  
  
"It's not that i'm worried, i'm just curious why Kirara went with Inu Yasha." She said, then looked out to the town. "I guess the return of Inu Yasha just has me in thought."  
  
Miroku moved the hand from her waist, and being the man he was, put it down lower as he talked to her with a large smile across his face. "Don't worry, i'll go check it out right now." He stood up and began to walk away, but not before Sango had become slightly annoyed by him.  
  
Clutching her fist, she said calmy, "Miroku, will you come here a moment?"  
  
"Hm?" Miroku turned around and walked over. "Yes?"  
  
-- SLAP! --  
  
~-------------------------------------~  
  
"C'mon Inu Yasha, we know you can do it!" One of the villagers shouted out to Shippou, who had now gotten up from falling. Slightly glaring at the sleeping Kirara, he sighed and looked at his Tetsusaiga. (How am I gonna cut a tree in half with something that doesn't really exist?!) He thought to himself, then took a deep breath and looked at the tree that stood before him. He raised the fake Tetsaiga, and swung it, praying for the best. He shut his eyes, and heard the sound of the sword colliding with something, and a big thump. (Oh no! What if I hit something else?!) He opened one eye carefully, and then opened the other and blinked. All the villager people were claping. Shippou was stunned for a moment, but then quickly changed his frown to a pround smile and turned to the audience, trying to act as well as Inu Yasha as he could.  
  
"There, you happy now?" He asked, as they all clapped, and cheered, and nodded. With a quick sigh, he waved to the group, and picked up the half asleep Kirara. He then walked down the road. (Geez, what an adveture. The who thing has me a little tired, thought...) He thought and walked away, as Kirara yawned to herself and sat up in his arms.  
  
From a distant tree, hearing all the cheering from the audience of Shippou, the cloaked figure that handed the necklace to Shippou sat. He had his hand held out, and was obviously the one responsible for cutting down the tree. He smiled to himself, as he watched Shippou and Kirara walk down the road.  
  
"It's going just as I planned." He said. "Shippou's illusion is turning out, but soon, he'll need much more than an illusion to keep himself in the form of Inu Yasha..."  
  
~-------------------------------------~  
  
Shippou and Kirara turned the corner of a street they were walking on. Kirara was now walking and no longer being held by Shippou, and Shippou was walking, twitching his ears now and then. He loved the dog ears, and had fun twitching them.  
  
As Shippou turned the corner, he noticed someone sitting down in the front of their house, thinking and planning something. Being the friendly fox he was, he waved to them. Just as he waved, the person looked up. A shock came to their face, but then they jolted up.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" They shouted, sounding either happy or angry. Shippou began to worry he did something wrong, and backed up a bit.  
  
"W-what?!" He asked quickly, looking to the woman who yelled at him. She gave him a look, and nodded.  
  
"Don't tell me you all ready forgot!" She shouted at him, and gave him a slight glare. Shippou backed up a bit more.  
  
"U-uh.. can you fill me in?" Shippou asked politely, and she sighed and nodded.  
  
"You still owe me a favor. For when you totally destroyed my house before you went on the journey. You promised me you'd do something for me! And, i've got the perfect thing for you!" She smiled to him. Shippou then knew he had just gotten himself into more trouble.  
  
"O-oh... and.. what might you want me to do?" The fox looked to the girl. Her smiled only grew wider.  
  
"Miroku and Sango's wedding, in a few weeks... it isn't really." She explained. Shippou was shocked at this.  
  
"Do Miroku and Sango know this?!" He asked, alarmed for a moment.  
  
"Miroku does." She replied. "It's a surprise for Sango. In truth.. it's in a few days! Three to be exact. Sango is going to be so happy!" Then she frowned. "I know Shippou, the fox demon, went on a trip and is due back in a few weeks for the wedding. Miroku told me. And we couldn't figure out a way to alert him. But, now i've thought of it!" She pointed to a road. "I need you to go and get Shippou for me!"  
  
Shippou jumped back. (Get myself?! How am I gonna have myself and the illusion Inu Yasha at the same time??) He gulped, and looked down, knowing he couldn't avoid this. "I.. i'll do my best." The girl smiled, as Shippou began to walk away. Kirara followed by his side, now knowing Shippou had a slight problem.  
  
"Thank you!" She yelled. "Miroku should talk to you about it sometime, too!!"  
  
~-------------------------------------~  
  
Pika : Thanks again for reading this, it's just a small idea I had. ^^;; Anyway, please review, and here's your preview for next time!  
  
Next Time :  
  
Shippou can't figure out a way to solve his problems, and neither can Kirara. As he's thinking, though, his power is slowly running low.. he can't stay an illusion forever! Also, during a conversation, Shippou accidentally gives himself away to someone he didn't expect to find out so soon ; can Shippou solve all his problems, and try not to cause too much trouble? Find out next time, in...  
  
Chapter 3 : Illusion and Discovery! 


End file.
